Tuffle Parasite
A tuffle parasite is an odd kind of machine mutant that shows powers far beyond those average. They are able to enter the bodies of others and physically control them. Only Tuffles may take this path. Parasitic (level 11): You are no longer considered a Tuffle, you can not take any further Tuffle only racial paths, though tuffle feats are still open to you. You may attempt to enter the body of any wounded mortal creature as a full round action, Speed vs reaction. While infested, any time an enemy powers up, transforms, or spends a healing surge, you may spend a healing surge. Though when they take damage, you suffer 1/3rd of the damage. For the duration of your stay in their form, the enemy takes a -1 per tier penalty to attack and damage rolls. You may, once per day, spend an action point to give an infested enemy disadvantage on an attack as an interrupt action. You may exit the creature as a move action, occupying the nearest empty square. This ability does not function against majins, or other tuffle parasites. Possess (level 15): After infesting an opponents body you may, once per day, attempt a Mind vs Resolve attack. On success, you take over their body as your own, gaining full access to all of their feats, powers, and abilities. You use their physical stats (for the purpose of this ability their level is a physical stat), and your mental stats. You have access only to their powers and powers from this path and your base class, but may use path / class features from your other paths or their path / class. You no longer suffer damage when the possessed creature does, though when the possessed bodies hit points reach 0, the body becomes unresponsive until healed. While you possess a creature, it can not gain EXP, though you still gain XP as normal. Assimilate (Level 19): For each in game month you remain in control, the possessed body physically alters to show signs of your presence. You may increase body by 1, PUB by 1, or increase the creatures size 1 category (Can not go past large). This effect can only trigger three times per creature. Provided you had remained in the body in question for at least 24 hours, you can leave a seed of your will behind in the creatures body, making them a slave to your will so long as the seed remains intact. If you exit a body you had controlled for a month or more, any abilities gained are lost. Re-entering the creature and remaining there for 24 hours re-instates these abilities. Tuffle Parasite powers Level 11 At-Will powers Liquid blow At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee 4 Target: one creature Attack: Strength vs reaction Hit: 2p+strength damage. Special: This ability can ONLY be used while outside a host Vengeful shot At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: one creature Attack: Instinct vs reaction Hit: 2k+ spirit damage. Special: If the creature you're attacking has the Saiyan descriptor, this attack deals an additional 2 damage Level 11 Encounter power Renzouku shock waves Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 15 Target: one or more creatures in range, 4 attacks in total Attack: Tenacity vs repulse Hit: 2d6 +3 damage per hit. For each attack landed, the opponent is shoved back 3+tier squares. Vengeful Streak Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: one creature Attack: speed vs reaction Hit: 3p +strength damage. Special: If your target has the saiyan descriptor, you may shift up to your move speed before making the attack. Miss: This miss effect only activates against targets with the Saiyan descriptor. If this attack misses, you may inflict 2/3rds damage anyway. Level 14 Utility powers Parasitic Regeneration Daily ✦ Martial, Healing Standard Action Special Effect: You steal up to tier healing surges from the enemy, regaining hitpoints as if you had spent two surges. If this causes the host to become weakened, they are weakened as normal. This ability ONLY functions while inside a host. Revenge burst Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Immediate Reaction Burst 1 Trigger: an Enemy damages you with a melee attack Effect: You immediately make a burst 1 attack Target: All creatures in range Attack: Instinct +2 vs reaction Hit: 3k damage and all targets are pushed Tenacity squares away Miss: No damage, but all creatures are still pushed. Detrimental infestation Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Stance Effect: While in stance, the enemy you've infested takes a -4 penalty to all defenses, saves, and attack rolls. For the duration of the stance, however, you take 2/3rds damage when the host is hit. Level 16 Daily powers Revenge Torrent Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Wide beam 20 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 4k + spirit damage. Every creature struck by this attack that has damaged you in the last instinct rounds, takes half the damage again as additional damage that bypasses DR. Miss: Half damage. If this power misses an opponent who struck you within the past instinct rounds, you deal 2/3rds damage instead. Revenge Deathball Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Area burst 3 Target: One square within 10, burst targets all enemies Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 4k + spirit damage. Every creature struck by this attack that has damaged you in the last instinct rounds takes a penalty to their defense equal to your spirit against this attack. Miss: Half damage, creatures who struck you within the last instinct rounds also take this damage to their armor. Level 20 Ultimate power Revenge Deathball Final Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate Area burst 5 Target: One square within 20, burst targets all enemies Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 8k + spirit + tenacity damage. Every Saiyan struck by this attack takes 3 additional dice of damage. Miss: 3k + 30 damage. Saiyan targets that were in range take 3k + 50 damage instead. Category:Non-Canon Category:Paths Category:Tuffles